dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esther Hellsing
Esther Hellsing(エスター・ヘルシング; Esutā herushingu) is the son of the Prime-Minister of the Vampire Empire Desmond Hellsing, Annabelle Hellsing's older half-brother and a major antagonist in the Devil/Vampire Peace conference arc in Volume 10 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. The eldest son of the Hellsing household of vampires and son of the prime-minister and nephew of Nosferatu Black, he serves as the bodyguard for their children, Wilhermina and Sherindan Black, taking part of the invasion during the sumit. Appearance Esther, despite his name, is a handsome, tall and skinny young man of doll-like features, pale skin and red eyes inherited from his father, whose silver hair is inherited by his mother's side. Just like any pure-blood vampire, he lacks a reflection and a shadow, and has sharper canines. Being from nobility, Esther wears victorian-like robes and clothes, everything mostly in black, and like his father, he has extremely sharp eyes. Personality Just like any vampire, Esther is condescending and arrogant to the point of haughtiness. Being the nephew of the current vampire king and son of the vampiric prime-minister, he has complete confidence in his abilities and power, believing those make him practically immortal, and shares a similar view from his father's, in which those in power must always shine with pride and resolution in order to maintain his position. However, once proven wrong, Esther is quick to change sides and work under those he marks as stronger, hinting a more cowardly side, despite himself admitting it's actually a 'survival strategy'. Esther, just like his father, seems to have a soft-spot for his half-sister Annabelle, despite not admitting it. History Esther is the eldest son of the house of Vampires Hellsing, famous for capturing lord Tepes and using him as a hostage for countless generations. The son of an arranged marriage between the prime-minister of the vampire empire and the sister of the current Vampire King, Esther grew up believing himself to be the strongest there is. However, once he was proven wrong by the twins of Nosfetaru, he decided to become their servants, so that he could betray them one day and prove them wrong again. Powers & abilities Vampire Physiology: Esther possesses typical abilities of Vampires, including the ability to acquire power from creatures whose blood he consumes, turn into a flock of bats, produce and manipulate fog and control over darkness and shadows. However, it also means he can't be exposed to sunlight or enter a place without being invited. Expert Fighter - Despite his arrogance, Esther trained himself to the limit in the art of combat, becoming one of the strongest young vampires and only below the Black twins in term of power, as he could easily overpower Berolina and destroy part of the Old Kuoh building so that an invasion could occur. He also seems very well-versed in the art of swords, as he uses a saber for combat. Blood Royal(ブラッドロイヤル; Buraddoroiyaru) - An exclusive ability from the House of Hellsing, Esther has total control and can easily manipulate his blood to serve either as a support or a weapon, such as blood whips or bullets. He seems to have complete mastery of this ability, as he can stop his own heartbeat in order to play possum or even avoid death by bissection by halting his bloodflow mid-body. Equipments Sabre -''' Esther has a sabre as a main weapon, sharp enough to destroy and cut through concrete without much problem, as well as fast enough to create powerful vacuums that can cut through Berolina's power of Destruction without damaging itself. Trivia * Images and appearance based on the character Hakim from the '''Aka Akatoretachi no Monogatari series. * Esther is, so far, the second 'sibling' character to play a major role as an antagonist. * Esther's name, which means star, is actually a reference to a genus of flower(Aster), similar to Annabelle's name. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Vampires